Bishamon vs Garuda
Bishamon vs Garuda is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, featuring Bishamon, the Cursed Swordsman from Darkstalkers against Garuda, the Demonic Samurai of Fighting EX Layer/Street Fighter EX. Description Evil Samurai Showdown! Which of these two malevolent swordsman will be victorious in a duel to the death? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Boomstick: The samurai! A badass swordsman hailing from the east! ' Wiz: A warrior trained in the arts of war that wields a katana, and served the elite upper class. '''Boomstick: And what’s more awesome than a samurai? ' Wiz: Um… a Ninja? '''Boomstick: Yup..! Wait?! Heck no! A freaking Demonic Samurai like these two! Wiz: Bishamon, the ancient accursed samurai of Darkstalkers. Boomstick: And Garuda, the otherworldly swordsman of Fighting EX Layer or Street Fighter EX. He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Bishamon (*Cues: Darkstalkers Revenge – Character Select*) Wiz: Million years ago, a godlike entity by the name of Pyron, wreak havoc across the universe. Pyron is so powerful, the only sustenance he needs to satiate his hunger is to devour a planet. Boomstick: I would love seeing him and Galactus in a planet eating contest! Wiz: After devouring countless planets, Pyron soon arrived on Earth and--- Boomstick: ---Devoured the planet! The End! *Death Battle screen closes* Wiz: Almost. Luckily, he saw great potential and given time, the denizens of earth can provide Pyron the nourishment he needed. Boomstick: Finally! And I was beginning to lose all hope of our planet being appreciated by otherworldly visitors! ' Wiz: For the time being, Pyron decided to leave Earth to reach its full potential. In the meantime, Pyron scours the universe devouring and destroying other worlds. '''Boomstick: But before leaving Earth, Pyron created some robotic scouts to monitor the planet. ' Wiz: And leaves an image of him as one of the stars seen from Earth and has been keeping an eye on the planet ever since. ''[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y4CVxSGPWyo '''Sauron: I see you!]'' Boomstick: Hey Wiz! Now I know the reason why I’m freaking out sometimes! That strange feeling I told you about me being watched by a mysterious entity? Well this explains why! Wiz: Or maybe it was the alcohol… Boomstick: Did you say something? Wiz: Ahem. Centuries have passed and with Pyron’s image in the sky, leaves supernatural phenomena happening throughout the world. The dead walking the streets, demons plague the land during night, creatures of the unknown came out from there dwellings, and restless spirits tormenting the living. Boomstick: This paranormal occurrence attracted many flavors of the dark and people called them, Darkstalkers! One of them is a deadly cursed warrior name Bishamon. Not the goddess of war chick version! The demonic badass Akuma samurai one! (*Cues: Darkstalkers – Bishamon’s Theme*) Wiz: Many centuries ago in feudal Japan, lords and rulers battle for supremacy over the land and have gathered many warriors to serve and fight for them. Bishamon is one of those many warriors. Boomstick: Bishamon was once human, a noble and honorable warrior and a loving husband. He was charged with protecting his land and his people from their enemies. Bishamon being an expert swordsman, protected his people with little effort. ''' Wiz: But as wave after wave of enemies invade his land, and without the strength to drive them all off, Bishamon has only a matter of time before he and his people succumb to them. '''Boomstick: Bishamon fearing for the worst, needed to acquire the strength to protect his people and searches for a way to acquire power. One day, his search led him into his friend’s antique shop and came upon a cursed armor called Hannya, and a forbidden sword called Kien. Bishamon got attracted to them and wanted to take them home. Wiz: He literally takes them home! The next thing he knew, he was at home with the cursed items and have no recollection on how he got them. Boomstick: But after snooping and asking around, he found out that he forcibly took the items from the shop owner! Wiz: Bishamon doesn’t remember on how the events transpired, nor has any idea on why he did it. After several weeks of just staring the cursed items, and pondering the reason why. Bishamon finally dons the suit of armor. Boomstick: Upon wearing the cursed armor, Bishamon was supernaturally enhanced! He now gained inhuman speed and strength, as well as resiliency! ' Wiz: Bishamon had finally acquired the power he long sought to protect his people. '''Boomstick: What are the odds? Feeling confident, Bishamon grabs the cursed blade and went to battle to test his new found might! ' Wiz: With this newly gained power, Bishamon successfully defended his land and people. '''Boomstick: But… When the demonic armor granted Bishamon inhuman capabilities, it also corrupted him. It’s called cursed items for a reason! (*Cues: Darkstalkers 3 – Abaraya I*) Wiz: As evil consumed Bishamon, his thirst for bloodshed become unquenchable, his accursed sword demanded more blood, and he’s armor pressed him into committing atrocities. Boomstick: Bishamon began slaughtering his enemies and allies alike mercilessly! Though, he’s wife manage to get away. She’s the one that got away! Wiz: Even as Bishamon was consumed by evil, he briefly regained his thoughts regarding his wife, and stalls himself for her to escape. Somehow… Boomstick: Power of love Wiz, Power of Love. Since then, Bishamon went on a killing spree throughout the land. Killing any poor sucker he comes across with! ' Wiz: His demonic armor Hannya, is a demon artifact known as the armor of hate and jealously. Crafted by a demon and one of the Dark Messiah Jedah Dohma’s servant’s, the armor grants supernatural abilities and inhuman capabilities to whoever wears it. But comes at a price, as it will turn its host into a demon, losing their sanity and soul in the process as the armor consumed them. The more souls the armor consumed, the brighter it becomes. '''Boomstick: Jedah then, released the armor into the human world. Many had worn the cursed armor over the decades! Kings, thieves, soldiers, murderers, peasants, good souls, and even women! As the armor’s design differs to whoever wore it to suit their taste. It’s awesome and considerate! I bet it would look great on me! ' Wiz: You’re totally out of your mind. His weapon Kien,once called Onikiri, is a demonic sword that craves for blood. Like the armor, it was forged by a demon under Jedah Dohma in the demonic realm of Makai. '''Boomstick: Probably the same kind of demon that forged the armor. Wonder if he does commissions? Wiz: Due to a ritual used when forging the sword, the blade is eternally sharp as long as it feeds on death and destruction. Boomstick: Damn! That’s just wicked! I like it! Wiz: Like the armor, Jedah sent the sword to the human world too. Boomstick: Jedah truly lives up to his title as Messiah, by giving free items to the people! He's my fucking savior! Wiz: Many wielded the sword and bathes it with blood and destruction, until disappeared one day. Boomstick: That’s strange… ''' Wiz: After the age of war had ended, the armor or tsukumogami, have been travelling the land by using antique shops in finding new hosts. '''Boomstick: Tsuko---what? Wiz: A tsukumogami is an artifact that gained a spirit, items that has come to life over 100 years. Depending on its condition and its kind, it can either be good nature or outright evil. Boomstick: Based on Bishamon’s case and its description. It’s pretty clear what kind of spirit it manifested. ''' Wiz: Besides being a master of the sword and having inhuman physical prowess, Bishamon was trained in the arts of war, jujutsu and martial arts. And due to Hannya, Bishamon possess many supernatural abilities. '''Boomstick: He can sense other beings from afar through their aura, absorb souls of the ones he had killed, and is accompanied by Soul Fires that he can launch as projectiles to paralyze his opponents. This attack is called Karame Dama, and as a bonus, the Soul Fires can materialize into a single entity of a woman! And can laid—er… aid Bishamon by restraining his opponent! Hehehe… No wonder Bishamon ever gets lonely while traveling. Wiz: Bishamon’s best known of attack is his combo of skills. After using Karame Dama, Bishamon can follow it up with an attack called Tsuji Hayate. Using Kien, Bishamon slices an opponent back and forth or with Tama Yose, he can pull them towards him and unleash an attack called Kien Zan, a Rising Sword Slash that knocks his opponent airborne. Boomstick: He can also channel his Ki energy through his sword for lightning fast slashes called Iaigiri. This dude is very dangerous up close! He can grab his opponent from above and below the ground! Effortlessly throwing them, or with Kirisute Gomen, unleashes a barrage of slashes before sending his opponent sky high! With Togakubi Sarashi, Bishamon quickly bounce into his opponent upon touching the ground and stabs them! Or when he gets angry, he could use his Oni Kubi Hineri technique to unleash a giant phantom hand from his armor’s mouth! Grabbing his opponent and squeezing the life out of them! Like a lemon, squish… ''' Wiz: He also has an impressive dash technique, combined with Tsurane Giri, Bishamon can create duplicates of ghostly figures of himself to gang up his opponent. With Enma Ishi, Bishamon can materialize several steel bricks and rain them down on his opponent. He can also throw his katana to pierce his opponent, Bishamon can call back his sword to return to him, along with the pierced opponent, or force them to commit suicide with his sword. '''Boomstick: And with his Kyouka Yoroi: Kogane Katabira, Bishamon forces his opponent into his realm and unleashed hell there! He also glows for some reason and doesn’t flinch from attacks. And being a Darkstalker, Bishamon has regenerative powers. (*Cues: Darkstalkers 3 – Abaraya II*) Wiz: Bishamon is a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. He is responsible for countless killings and leaves a trail of death wherever he goes. Boomstick: Bishamon can fight countless days without tiring, has fought and killed many warriors, priests, monks and others foolish enough that stands in his way! He also hunted down monsters and other Darkstalkers to satiate his hunger for battle, and he’s appetite in killing lets him consumed many souls over the centuries! ''' Wiz: With just a swing of his katana, Bishamon can split the ground in half. Is very precise with the blade and can dismember his enemies from head to toe with ease, and is strong enough to throw opponents twice his size. '''Boomstick: On his rampage, he encountered and fought a dhampir by the name of Donovan. Twice! Bishamon easily deflected Donovan’s huge frigging sword, and unloads a hellish beat down on him the second time they fought! Wiz: Even though Bishamon is filled with bloodlust, he have full knowledge of the atrocities he had done while under the influence of the cursed items. His overconfidence gets the better of him when he let his guard down against Anita. The latter was able to exploit him of his power. Boomstick: He could also lash and go berserk if he can’t compromise others. Like a Darkstalker turning on its own kind to help humans. Wiz: And when Pyron arrived on Earth, his vast energy overloaded the cursed armor and freed its host. Boomstick: The real Bishamon got separated from the cursed armor. Vowing to atone for his sins, he hid the cursed items to prevent it from taking more lives and became a monk to guard it. But… he later went on a journey to find a way to seal the cursed items forever because he got bored guarding it. As soon as he learned how, another paranormal event occurred! This time, it was spearheaded by the Dark Messiah himself! ''' Wiz: The overflowing dark energy allowed the cursed items to act on their own, and the countless souls consumed by the armor have manifested together and take the form of Bishamon. '''Boomstick: They grew accustomed to his form, and have thing for him due their long relationship. They were sucked into the Majigen after they reanimated, but before they could wreck havoc, the real Bishamon catches up to them and manage to seal them away for good… Or did he? Wiz: After the real Bishamon, sealed them, he mysteriously disappeared. Rumors tell that, Bishamon was consumed by the armor as he tries to seal it, and becomes a part of it forever. Boomstick: Bishamon is a badass warrior who lived only for battle and bloodshed! He is one of the most dangerous Darkstalkers to encounter! I prefer Morrigan to show up in my way any day, than a killer samurai that hungers for blood! Wiz: Bishamon gives a whole new meaning to creepy and deadly. Bishamon:' How could you expect to defeat me? The immortal spirit of Bushido! Garuda (*Cues: Street Fighter EX 2 Plus – Three Tree*) Wiz: There were many legends regarding cursed swordsmen. Those who were curse, equipped cursed items, dabbled in dark arts, and etc… Boomstick: Alright Wiz, let me break it down to you. One of those legends, were warriors who made pacts with demons and have traded their soul and sanity for power to defeat their enemies. Becoming soulless warriors, they slowly began turning into an entity filled only with bloodlust. Becoming a bane to others and were cursed forever to roam the land and kill. Wiz: Wow! I’m impressed! Since when did you do some research?! Boomstick: After two of my potential Waifu got killed! Since then, I’ve been searching for a way to pay back a certain someone for that. And I come across this info. Wiz: (Gulped!) So… How’s progress going along? Boomstick: It smooth sailing from here, since I made a pac---er… sign a contract of becoming a dem--olition man! Hehehehe… You look forward to it Wiz! Wiz: Oh?! That’s…nice. Well back to topic now! Boomstick: What’s the rush? Anyway, No matter what kind of legends of cursed swordsmen, it always ends the same way. Like the case of Garuda! Wiz: Though his backstory is kind of hazy. One of its sources tells that, Garuda is the embodiment of every negative emotion mankind has ever felt. Boomstick: While others tell that Garuda is a suit of armor that have been brought to life by all of the souls that have been corrupted by the Satsui no Hado. But regardless of Garuda’s origin, he was once human. Wiz: Long ago during the Sengoku Era, a warrior fell in battle and was on the verge of death. Refusing to embrace death, and due his intense desire to continue fighting, he attracted Soul Fires. The spirits offered him a bargain. Boomstick: Given his current state, he accepted whatever they offer and becomes a demon who feed on the souls of powerful warriors! If I were on his shoes, I would have done the same! Wiz: You should probably see an exorcist--- I mean, psychiatrist after this. The warrior becomes a demon and roams the land. Killing anyone he encounters. Boomstick: Until he stumbled upon a village called Kukunochi Village. Before the demon was able wreck the whole place up, a strong warrior by the name of Garuda stand in his way. Wiz: Garuda manage to defeat and seal the demon via a self-sacrificing technique. But before he could thoroughly seal the demon, its evil energy transferred to Garuda. Tainted, it resurrected the demon in him. Boomstick: The spirits found Garuda as a more suitable host. Garuda becomes a powerful demon with an unquenchable desire to fight strong opponents and feeds on their negative emotions. ''' (*Cues: Street Fighter EX 3 – Great Stronger*) Wiz: Before he succumbed to the evil energy that transformed him into a demon, Garuda is the strongest warrior among his clan, and serve as the protector of his village. A master swordsman and a master of martial arts, he was hailed as a hero who vanquished many demons before he lost his way and become one himself. '''Boomstick: How the mighty have fallen. Wiz: Garuda mysteriously disappeared from his village. Many believe that he sacrifice himself to end the evil that threatened his village, while rumors tell that a powerful warrior of the same description as Garuda, wanders the land in search of strong opponents. Boomstick: That’s odd… anyway. Garuda wore rusty reddish/brownish samurai armor with awesome demon face pauldrons and kote gauntlets. He adorned himself with a gold belt with tassels attached, wears a red/brown genji greaves and red/brown sandals. His headgear is a horned helmet that matched his armor’s color, and comes with a cool demonic looking skeletal mask and wild mane of blonde hair. He looks wild with that! Rock on! Wiz: Underneath his armor, he wears a blue kimono shirt and hakama pants. Though, his appearance is said to change depending on who observes him, so it is unknown if this is actually his true form. Boomstick: The hell?! How?! That’s just freaking weird and awesome at the same time! Wiz: His powers may have a play part on that. As Garuda is composed of negative energy and is capable of absorbing others to strengthen his own power. Feeding from negative emotions such as anger, hated, treachery, envy, despair, etc... He can sense others through their negative and fierce aura, and has a pseudo teleportation technique. Boomstick: Garuda also bears inhuman capabilities that rivals even Akuma in terms of power! You’re probably thinking now what would happen if Akuma fought Garuda? Well, we’ll get on to that later. ''' (*Cues: Street Fighter EX 3 – Stronger*) Wiz: In battle, Garuda uses his self-invented sword style combined with mystical elements. He is also a deadly combatant when unarmed. '''Boomstick: When fighting his opponent, he is without a weapon. But don’t let this samurai fool you! Have you seen a samurai without a katana?! Going up against him unarmed is suicide! As he has his sword hidden within/on his body! Literally! He can make blades appear from every part of his freaking body! So hugging him is definitely out of the question! Unless you want to get impaled! Hehehe… Wiz: With Zanki, Garuda charges his opponent with his shoulders and punches them, knocking them off their feet. With Kyoja, Garuda does a three hit combo of kicks on his opponent as he flies on the air. Boomstick: With Bu, not the flabby pink monster from Dragon Ball, Garuda spins around towards his opponent and passes through them. He can grab his foes and does his Shuki move, in which he takes them into the air and slams them head first on the ground! He can also do this move on the air. And when using the blades inside his body, Garuda can execute many lethal attacks like Kizan, as Garuda spins around like a wheel on the air with blades protruding out of his body! And with Goga, Garuda dives spinning towards his opponent with his shoulder blades! Wiz: Oh! Nice one! Boomstick: Appreciate it! With Shuga, Garuda unexpectedly shows the blades on his body to pierce his opponent, and can defend himself from any jumping or airborne opponents with Raiga, as Garuda unleashes a long extended shoulder blade that reaches his airborne opponent. With Jazan, Garuda leaps into the air and does a dive at his opponent using his shoulder blades. Garuda can also unleash stronger attacks with Kienbo, in which Garuda spins around like crazy with blades around him! He can even execute this on the air! And with Kiensho, Garuda leaps into the air, while blades comes out from his body. Wiz: Additionally, the soul fires that accompanies him can be used as a projectile. Boomstick: Called Soukondan, Garuda launches three Soul Fires on his opponent. Don’t bother running as this things will come at you! Wiz: And when using his sword, Garuda can execute a dance of death called Kyojinsenshu, where he unleashes his sword and does a flurry of slashes on his opponent and knocks them on the air, and finishes them off with a deadly spinning move. Boomstick: By the way, this guy likes to scream a lot during his attacks! Better put earmuffs when fighting this guy. Wiz: You got that right. Garuda has a habit of doing battle cries when attacking his opponent. (*Cues: Street Fighter EX 3 – Irreconcilably*) Boomstick: During a clash between two powerful fighters who utilize the powers of the Satsui no Hadou, namely Akuma and Evil Ryu, Garuda was attracted/awakened due to their negative fierce energy and wanders the land, until he got bored and decided to seek out his bloodline, eventually returning to his village. There, a warrior of the same bloodline name Hayate, fought Garuda and manage to seal him in his body. Man, talk about Karma. Wiz: Hayate successfully sealed Garuda in his body, but pays the price of being tainted and corrupted by the evil energy. Boomstick: Let me guess… He soon turned and become demon like Garuda? ''' Wiz: Well… that is yet to be seen. Though, sealing Garuda didn’t completely end him. '''Boomstick: As two powerful fighters clash again, this time a fighter of unknown origin name Kairi, and the badass Akuma. Their fierce battle weakens the seal on Garuda. Wiz: Kairi possess an unusual form of Satsui no Hado that Garuda takes a liking to. And when Kairi unleashes a sudden burst of energy, Garuda somehow managed to absorb some of it and was awaken. The seal broke and the negative emotions that Garuda had accumulated and the soul fires manifested him a new body. Thus, Garuda was reborn. Boomstick: After he awakened, he got excited and rushed off towards the location of the blast. When he arrived, Kairi was long gone and only Akuma remains. Thinking that Akuma was the one who released the burst of energy, Garuda challenge him into a match and the two traded fist! It was an epic battle! Wiz: Akuma, mistook Garuda for a mere lowly demon and accepted his request. As they fought, much to Akuma's surprise, he began having difficulties against Garuda. As Akuma fought harder and the more he tapped into the Satsui no Hadou, the more powerful and lethal Garuda's strikes becomes. Boomstick: After Akuma receives a severe beatdown, he soon realized he was no match for Garuda, and plans to escape him! Man! Garuda just gave freaking Akuma! A run for his money! Wiz: As Akuma was about to make his escape, Garuda pauses as he realized that Akuma was not the one he sought, and left the scene. Boomstick: And like a crazy girlfriend, Garuda began his long journey of searching Kairi. ' (*Cues: Street Fighter EX 2 Plus – Passage of Lotus*) Wiz: Garuda’s feats include of--- '''Boomstick: ---Beating the shit out of Akuma! Strong enough to easily knock, lift and throw opponents twice his size! Crazy enough to interrupt a match between Kairi & M. Bison, fought Kairi to a draw during their first encounter, easily beats M. Bison as Shin Garuda by merging with M. Bison’s psycho power, or was it the other way around..? And beats Kairi to a pulp during their second and probably last encounter. ' Wiz: Garuda finally tracked down Kairi and clash once more. This time, Kairi was overwhelmed by Garuda’s strength and was on the verge of defeat. As Garuda was about to finish Kairi off, little did he know, Kairi wasn’t the warrior he once fought, as Kairi now developed kindness and attained peace in him-self, turning his Satsu no Hadou into a power of life as opposed to the power of death, somehow. With little energy left, Kairi uses one last effort and releases a burst of light that engulfs Garuda, incinerating him. '''Boomstick: Making the world safer place for Akuma to wander again! Wiz: Garuda is fairly bloodlusted and is only interested in fighting stronger opponents. As Garuda feeds on negative energy, this can be a fatal weakness for his opponents to exploit with full of goodness and kindness. Garuda also struggles against those who possess the powers of an onmyouji or mystic arts/Yin and Yang. Boomstick: Garuda is a dangerous and deadly entity to have ever existed! He is a bane to all that is good, as well as evil! The least you could do is not get stronger or else! ' ''(Garuda defeats his opponent by impaling them with his blades) Annoucer: Knock Out!! (Garuda murmurs as he does his victory pose, as several blades come out of his body) Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let’s end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Samurai Showdown! Death Battle (*Cues: Samurai Shodown IV – Worthy Rival*) In the dark of night in a small village, a lone samurai wearing red armor and wielding a bloody katana sat on a hill of corpses. His katana drips blood as he watches the moon. The samurai is Bishamon. ''Bishamon: I just love slashing people! It’s my greatest joy!!'' Bishamon felt a strong presence and fixes his gaze on a lone shadow entering the village. Bishamon smiles wickedly. ''Bishamon: Prey..!'' He gets down and wields his katana with both hands, and dashes towards the lone figure. (*Cues: Samurai Shodown IV - Confusion at Shizuka*) Bishamon, with inhuman speed strikes the figure, but only slashes air. The figure appears on the opposite side of him in the shadows. ''Unknown: You look strong…'' ''Bishamon: My sword thirst for blood! And yours would suffice!'' The figure stepped into the moonlight, revealing a skull mask with horns and wild mane. ''Bishamon: You’ll fall as others do to my blade! Darkstalker!'' Bishamon readies himself for battle. ''Garuda: Show me how strong you are!'' Garuda gets into a fighting stance. Bishamon dashes towards Garuda. FIGHT! (*Cues: Guilty Gear Xrd Revelator 2 – Rokumon*) Bishamon attempts to finish his opponent off early. Garuda swiftly dodges. Bishamon relentlessly swings his sword, but hasn’t landed a single strike on Garuda, as the latter dodges with quickness. ''Garuda: HEEE HAAH!﻿ Garuda charges ''(Zanki) his shoulder and delivers a solid punch to Bishamon’s face. Bishamon was knock a few meters. Infuriated, Bishamon channels his ki through his sword. ''Bishamon: Kuwaaahhh!!!'' Bishamon unloads (Iaigiri) lightning fast strikes on Garuda, and manages to land a blow him. To his surprise, Garuda suddenly vanish. ''Garuda: HMPH!'' Garuda appears above (Jazan) and stabs Bishamon, knocking him down. Bishamon quickly got back up. ''Bishamon: Nice trick. That won’t work a second time!'' Bishamon sets out one of his soul fires (Karame Dama) towards Garuda, Garuda avoids the soul fire by jumping towards Bishamon. Bishamon counters by unleashing a rising slash. ''Bishamon: Kien Zan!'' Bishamon slashes Garuda airborne. Upon landing, Bishamon quickly bounce on Garuda and (Togakubi Sarashi) stabs him multiple times. ''Bishamon: Die! Die!'' Garuda in pain, unleashes several blades on his body which pierces Bishamon. ''Bishamon: Ugh!'' Bishamon quickly jumps back to recover. ''Bishamon: You’re full of surprises demon!'' In an instant, Garuda appears in front of him. ''Garuda: Amusing...'' ''Bishamon: What?!'' ''Garuda: HMPH!'' Garuda grabs Bishamon and takes him in the air. Garuda suddenly (Shuki) dives headfirst into the ground with his opponent. With a thud, Bishamon was smash to the ground as Garuda simply stands. ''Garuda: Careless…'' Garuda suddenly leaps in the air. ''Garuda: HMPH!'' Garuda executes Jazan. Bishamon recovers and quickly rolls out. As Garuda lands, Bishamon quickly impales him. ''Bishamon: Got you!'' ''Garuda: No. I got you!'' Garuda suddenly unleashes (Shuga) blades from his hands which pierces Bishamon. ''Bishamon: Argh!!!'' Garuda lifts Bishamon on the air and further stabs him, launching him airborne. ''Garuda: HMPH!'' Garuda unleashes a long blade from his shoulder (Raiga) and stabs Bishamon, launching him a couple of meters further. Bishamon got back up. Furious, he dashes towards Garuda. Garuda waits for his opponent. ''Garuda: WHOOOOOOH!'' Garuda began spinning (Bu), passing through Bishamon. Bishamon pauses in his tracks. ''Bishamon: What trickery is this?!'' As Bishamon turns around, he was kicked by Garuda (Kyoja). ''Garuda: HUUU HEI URIAHHH!﻿ Garuda flies while kicking Bishamon, knocking him into a wall. Garuda delivers a solid punch but was caught by Bishamon. Bishamon throws Garuda into a wall and impales him. 'Bishamon:' I’ll slice you to pieces!'' Bishamon began slashing Garuda mercilessly (Kirisute Gomen) and finishes it off with Kien Zan, launching Garuda, destroying the wall in the process. Upon Garuda’s landing, Bishamon unleashes (Oni Kubi Hineri) a giant phantom hand from his armor’s mouth and grabs Garuda. ''Bishamon: I’ll squeeze the life out of you!'' The giant phantom hand began squeezing Garuda, Garuda breaks free of the hold as blades comes out from his body, reaching and impaling Bishamon. Bishamon: '''Infernal blades! ''Garuda:' DEAAAH! Garuda began spinning (Kizan) like a cartwheel as blades come out from his hands and feet, striking Bishamon through the air. ''Garuda: WHOOOOOOH!'' Garuda spins around (Kienbo) in the air slashing Bishamon until, they landed. (Garuda began laughing) ''Garuda: Huhuhuhu. Is that the best you can do?'' Bishamon angered, got back up. ''Bishamon: I’ll send you to oblivion!'' Bishamon shoots out one of his soul fires (Karame Dama) towards Garuda. ''Garuda: FURIAAA''!﻿ Garuda counters by sending his soul fires towards it. Both soul fires collided and dispersed. By this moment, Bishamon had thrown his sword on Garuda. ''Garuda: Hmm?!'' Garuda spots the sword and caught it. ''Garuda: Impressive…'' Garuda becomes fascinated by the blade. Distracted, Bishamon attempts to finish off Garuda by making him commit seppuku. Garuda holds the sword tightly and attempted to pierce himself. ''Garuda: Ugh!'' ''Bishamon: Bwahahaha! Kill yourself!!'' The sword slowly impales his body. Garuda: '''WHOOOOOOH! Instead of pushing the sword further, Garuda pulls it out in one go. ''Bishamon:' What?! ''Garuda: This..! Energy..!'' Bishamon realizing his plan failed, change his tactic. With a hand gesture, the sword returned back to its owner. Bishamon grabs the sword. '''''Bishamon: Hah! Bishamon rains down (Enma Ishi) several steel bricks on Garuda. Garuda:' How… Bizarre. Blades began popping out from Garuda. '''''Garuda: WHOOOOOOH! FURIAAA! HMPH!﻿﻿ Garuda screaming, slices, punches, kicks, strikes the falling objects. ﻿﻿ Bishamon taking advantage of the diversion throws another soul fire at Garuda, this time hitting him. The Soul Fire manifest into a woman and grabs Garuda.﻿﻿ Garuda:' Huh?! Bishamon dashes towards Garuda. ''Bishamon: You’re finished!!'' Bishamon (Tsuji Hayate) slashes Garuda back and forth. ''Garuda: Ugh…'' Garuda kneels. ''Bishamon: I’ll end this now!!'' Bishamon takes Garuda into his realm. '''''Bishamon: You cannot defeat the spirit of Bushido! For I am eternal as death! Bishamon faintly glows, and creates multiple copies of himself. They all rush towards Garuda. Bishamon:' You’re dead!! As they all gang up on Garuda, the latter unleashes blades from his body. ''Garuda: MURIAHH!﻿ Garuda impales Bishamon’s copies, while the original Bishamon manage to guard himself from the attack. Garuda quickly gets his sword on his body and strikes Bishamon. Bishamon blocks the strike. 'Bishamon:' You had a sword and not use it?! You’re a disgrace as a swordsman!!'' Upon hearing that, Garuda overpowers Bishamon. ''Bishamon: What?! Impossible!!'' Garuda kicked Bishamon, knocking him a few meters. ''Bishamon: (What strength!) You’re no ordinary Darkstalker!!!'' '''''Garuda: No… I’m a demon who hungers on evil… I… am your end! Bishamon became enraged. Bishamon:' You take pleasure from feeding on your own kind?! You hypocrite!! I’ll send you to the bowels of hell!!! Bishamon rushes towards Garuda. Garuda deflects his strike. Both hellish swordsmen relentlessly trade multitude of slashes on each other. '''''Garuda: HAAH! Garuda disarms Bishamon. ''Bishamon: Damn you!'' ''Garuda: You’re strong…'' Garuda unleashes a flurry of slashes (Kyojinsenshu). ''Garuda: HMPH!'' Garuda ends his barrage of slashes with one final swing. ''Garuda: FURIAAA!'' Bishamon is in pain, but refuses to give in. ''Bishamon: I will not succumb to death!!'' Bishamon mustered his remaining strength. Garuda: '''WHOOOOOOH! But Garuda launches him airborne. Garuda began spinning with his sword like a discus in the air, slashing Bishamon towards the ground. ''Bishamon:' UGH!!! Upon landing… ''Garuda: WOOOOORYYAAAH!!!'' Garuda focused his strength into one final spin and slices Bishamon in half, along with Hannya as they land on the ground. Bishamon’s realm disperses. Garuda, Kien and the armor’s remains returned back to the isolated village. The soul fires from Hannya transferred to Garuda. ''Garuda: But I’m More Stronger!'' K.O! Garuda is seen wielding Kien, with a woman clutching his arm beside him as they exit the village. While the dog, Tarou pisses on the broken armor. Results (*Cues: Street Fighter EX2 Plus – More Stronger*) Boomstick: Damn! Now that’s truly demonic! Stealing another demon’s sword and woman! Wiz: Both are very powerful fighters, and are very lethal with the blade. But Garuda’s superior abilities and mastery of combat ensure his victory. Boomstick: As both combatants turned into a demon, their aptitude is extraordinary compared to humans, as both could lift and throw opponents twice their size with ease! And while Bishamon is capable of slicing the ground in half, Garuda scales in power to Akuma, who can split an entire island apart with his bare hands! And Garuda even owned Akuma in a fight! Wiz: Though, Bishamon has the better weapon and armor, and his regeneration and stamina greatly aids him and allows him to fight relentlessly. But as the battle dragged on, Garuda becomes stronger and more powerful due to Bishamon’s overflowing negative energy. Boomstick: Yup. Aside from the killing intention, and the sins Bishamon had accumulated over the centuries. Bishamon’s freaking armor is filled with hate and envy! Two sources of energy! Which Garuda continuously feeds on during the fight! Becoming more powerful as the fight progresses! Wiz: And because of this negative energy, Garuda always senses Bishamon, allowing him to predict Bishamon’s movement. Boomstick: Far greater than Bishamon’s aura sense. Wiz: And even though Bishamon’s strike combined with his ki is lightning fast, Garuda is able to dodge them due to predicting his movement combined with his pseudo teleportation technique. Boomstick: Both of their supernatural projectile proved to be matched. But when it comes to close quarter combat, Garuda is more of a beast than Bishamon. Seeing as Garuda is a master martial artist before he became a demon and still retains his moves! Wiz: The same can be said to his swordsmanship. Boomstick: Not to mention Garuda has the long range advantage, as he can extended the length of the blade on his body and can pop out any time like a murderous erection! Wiz: Yeah… Making Garuda’s attacks unpredictable. And due to Bishamon’s bloodlusted state, Garuda is a bit more focus than him during the fight. Combined with his abilities, talents and increasing power, Bishamon was eventually overwhelmed as the battle went on. Boomstick: Garuda was just too sharp for Bishamon to handle. Wiz: The winner is Garuda. Comparison Bishamon * +Faster * +Better Armor * +Better Weapon * +Regeneration * +Better Stamina * +Combat Experience * +Better Techniques Garuda * +Stronger * +Better Abilities * +Agile * +Better Training * +Better Close Quarter Combat * +Better Fighter * +Longer Range * +More Lethal * +Unpredictable * +Better control over the battlefield Trivia * The connection between Bishamon and Garuda is that they're both once men/warriors who have succumbed to power and bloodlust, losing their humanity and became a demon. Both are also the protectors of their clan, swordsmen/samurai's, have thirst for battle, and have blonde mane. * This is battle is done to commemorate the return of Street Fighter EX series, now called Fighting EX Layer. Who are you rooting for? Bishamon Garuda Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:Samurai Duel Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:End Bringer Nyx Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series